


For once in my life I'm scared to death

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, Cute Aomine, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è mai stato così poco sicuro di sé, ed è snervante sapere che su questo terreno il suo amante è sicuramente migliore di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For once in my life I'm scared to death

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'[AoKise Week](http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/); primo giorno, tema "Firsts".  
> Titolo da First Time - Lifehouse.

Aomine è imbarazzato dalla sua inesperienza, mentre per la prima volta tocca il corpo nudo di Kise con carezze esitanti e sicuramente troppo incerte per poter dare piacere all'altro. Non è mai stato così poco sicuro di sé, ed è snervante sapere che su questo terreno il suo amante è sicuramente migliore di lui; Kise gli sta sfiorando la fronte con le punta delle dita, un sorriso dolce e quasi intenerito a piegargli le labbra, e Aomine si sente un po' a disagio sotto il suo sguardo.  
“Possiamo aspettare, se vuoi,” prova a rassicurarlo, puntando i gomiti sul materasso per poter alzare il viso e baciarlo. Sa quanto possa essere terrificante l'idea di essere per la prima volta a letto con un altro uomo, specialmente dopo aver scoperto da così poco tempo di esserne attratto, e non vuole che il loro primo momento di intimità sia rovinato per Aomine dal suo stesso disagio. “Non c'è nessuna fretta, Daiki,” soffia contro le sue labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata leggera nel vederlo rabbrividire sopra di sé al suono del suo stesso nome.  
“Non voglio farti aspettare ancora,” bofonchia l'altro, arrossendo un poco e maledicendosi mentalmente per questa stupida ed improvvisa timidezza che non è mai stata sua; è incredibile come Kise riesca sempre a stupirlo, a fargli sentire cose che mai prima aveva sperimentato, ed è _davvero_ snervante. Gli dà davvero fastidio l'idea di non poterlo soddisfare anche in questo campo, di non riuscire a vincere questa sfida con se stesso; _odia_ essere così inesperto. L'altro non risponde, si limita a baciarlo ancora una volta, portando le mani sulla sua nuca per costringerlo dolcemente a sdraiarsi su di lui; Aomine non sa come reagire, perché non è il conforto quello che cerca, ma essere così vicino al suo amante, pelle contro pelle e labbra contro labbra, è comunque rassicurante. È il modo dell'altro di dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che avrebbe aspettato e rispettato i suoi tempi, ed è così da lui, così _Kise_ , che Aomine sente un'altra ondata di imbarazzo riversarglisi addosso.  
“Sai che non è necessario farlo così presto, specialmente se non sei sicuro o se ti senti in dovere perché pensi che io non sia soddisfatto da quello che abbiamo adesso,” dice Kise, tornando ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino per poterlo guardare negli occhi e mostrargli la sua sincerità, la stessa serietà di quando sono vicini a vivere una _nuova_ prima volta del loro rapporto; un po' gli dispiace di non riuscire a fargli capire di essere davvero a posto così, di non aver bisogno di portare la loro relazione ad un altro livello, di essere più che felice di poterlo semplicemente chiamarlo _suo_ dopo averlo desiderato tanto. “Non ho alcun problema ad aspettare, non devi sentirti sotto pressione a causa mia.” _E della tua insicurezza_ , aggiunge tra sé, perché lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro e sa che il vero problema è questo, anche se nessuno dei due l'ha mai detto ad alta voce. Sorride, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici, e sempre con la stessa dolcezza lo attira ancora una volta a sé per poterlo baciare.  
Aomine si muove piano, incerto, spostando le braccia fino ad appoggiarle sul cuscino ai lati della sua testa; lo sente sorridere ed arrossisce un poco, ancora una volta, ma non smette di baciarlo, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio ad ogni piccolo movimento dei loro volti. Non è una posizione nuova, quella in cui si trovano, ma è la prima volta che sono entrambi nudi e questo lo spaventa un po': ha il timore di potersi bloccare, ancora, per colpa di questa stupida timidezza che non lo vuole proprio lasciare in pace.  
Si baciano per quelle che sembrano ore, di tanto in tanto accarezzandosi il viso a vicenda, finché Kise non porta le mani sul suo petto per allontanarlo un poco dal proprio viso; ha le guance arrossate e le labbra un po' più gonfie piegate in un sorriso ampio e aperto, e vederlo con un'espressione così felice ed appagata, grazie a dei semplici baci, rassicura Aomine più di quanto non abbiano fatto le sue parole. Sorride, accarezzandogli di nuovo il viso.  
“Sei bellissimo,” sussurra, e sbuffa quando si rende conto di aver dimenticato di filtrare i suoi pensieri prima di parlare; arrossisce ancora una volta e si sente le orecchie bollenti, per l'imbarazzo e la solita, irritante timidezza, e appoggia la fronte contro la gola dell'altro per poter evitare di guardarlo negli occhi. No, non è proprio il caso di umiliarsi di nuovo.  
Kise porta le mani sulle sue spalle, spingendo i polpastrelli contro la sua pelle e sorridendo per il verso di protesta dell'altro; è la prima volta che Aomine gli fa un complimento in modo così diretto, e nonostante sia una cosa che si è sentito dire spesso e da moltissima gente, sapere che anche lui lo pensa lo fa sentire al settimo cielo.  
“Nemmeno tu sei male,” risponde, per cercare come sempre di alleggerire l'atmosfera, e ridacchia quando in risposta Aomine lo morde sotto la gola, forse un po' più forte di quanto avesse voluto; è veloce ad appoggiare le labbra contro lo stesso punto, come per chiedergli scusa, e Kise ricomincia sghignazzare perché la situazione è al limite del ridicolo. Quasi non riconosce questo Aomine, così preoccupato e insicuro e delicato, ed è contento di avere un vantaggio su di lui, in questo campo che dando tempo al tempo diventerà sicuramente una parte importante del loro rapporto, nonostante si senta un poco in colpa al pensiero di essere così felice per una cosa che, ne è sicuro, l'altro odia; ed è anche felice di essere il suo primo _uomo_ , ne è davvero molto felice anche se probabilmente non glielo dirà mai.  
“Idiota,” borbotta Aomine, sollevandosi dal corpo di Kise per potersi sdraiare accanto a lui; dopo qualche tentativo non andato a buon fine riesce a circondargli la vita con le braccia, e lo attira a sé fino ad avere il suo volto premuto contro il collo, questa volta. Sente le sue labbra contro la gola, delicate in un modo quasi intrigante mentre lo baciano fino ad arrivare al petto, ma non se la sente di riprovare proprio adesso; Kise ha ragione, nonostante gli dia fastidio doverlo ammettere non è ancora pronto a _questa_ prima volta. Sorride quando l'altro sfrega il viso all'altezza del suo cuore, come alla ricerca delle sue attenzioni, e si abbassa per potergli baciare la fronte.  
Non è il momento giusto, l'hanno capito ed accettato entrambi, ma Aomine non vede l'ora di sentirsi davvero pronto e completamente a proprio agio per esplorare anche questo lato della loro relazione; questa volta sarà Kise a mostrargli qualcosa di nuovo e sicuramente magnifico, si dice con un sorriso sul volto, e anche se non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce è felice che sia proprio lui a farlo. Non potrebbe davvero desiderare un maestro migliore.


End file.
